Rokuro Trey
Rokuro Trey is a major Traveler character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Rokuro is a rock, unmoving and unchanging. As the oldest Traveler, besides Zero, Rokuro has never changed since reaching adulthood. He's pretty flirtatious, easily reaching in and manipulating people with his words and witty comebacks. Rest assured, he knows there are consequences to his actions. However, these consequences tend to excite him more than make him guilty. Rokuro is easy to please and loves a challenge, like the time he wrestled a member of a strong race before he was able to get with them. He's a fair man and understands the word no, although he's known to be slightly persistent. He helps people without any strings attached and takes pride in it. A big fan of children, he's always willing to babysit them and has done so multiple times without any sign of his normal personality, although he's manipulated quite a few child bullies to be nicer. Rokuro has no qualms on killing someone, whether it be straight-up murder or in self-defence. It's during this time he's colder than the icebergs and merciless, distancing himself from his normal personality. Rokuro will stain his hands with blood if it's to protect someone or himself, becoming an emotionless monster to do so. When he reverts to normal, he tends to regret killing people but never says it aloud. Background “A phoenix's life is a cycle of reincarnation. Life and death. Turning to ashes and being born from those same ashes. The cycle is never-ending, never allowing the phoenix true rest.” - Anonymous, year ??? Rokuro, also known under the number 63, wasn't always who he is today. For the first few "days" of his life, he lived in darkness. Whether it be because he was blind or because he didn't want to wake up was debatable. So, when he did emerge from the darkness, Rokuro found himself shading his eyes from the sun. He was originally a black-haired Traveler, who built himself up from nothing. He rarely, if ever, used his own magic and relied on physical strength instead. There came a point in his life that no one would challenge him so he found a person that would alter his appearance for him. The appearance was familiar, and Rokuro was unable to place where he'd seen it before. It wasn't until he was caught in a burning building and survived that the memory came to him. In another life, he'd been called "Soleil the Phoenix" and looked exactly as he did now. How strange. Had his days of being in the darkness been him waiting for a soul? Or had it been Soleil himself, refusing to wake up? Rokuro didn't know in the slightest, but he knew one thing. That burning felt amazing, and he actively pursued anything that would allow him to feel it again. As he grew older, Rokuro lived life like he wanted and rarely went back home, content with how his life was. He has written books upon books on things he had done and seen under a pen name, and has decided to remain as he is. After all, life could kiss his ass. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Genesis Category:RPCs Category:Travelers Category:Unaffiliated Category:Hopeful Chara Category:FlurutusSeries